


The Chance They Never Took

by AndInThoseMoments



Series: Some Nights [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: De-Serumed Steve, Dirty Talk, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Virginity Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndInThoseMoments/pseuds/AndInThoseMoments
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has been temporarily de-serumed, and Bucky sees an opportunity to make good on something that they never managed before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chance They Never Took

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stoatsandwich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoatsandwich/gifts).



> Warnings: Blink and you'll miss it potential mention of prostitution (could also be read as Bucky gets into a lot of fights)
> 
> This is for the wonderful Stoatsandwich, based on a prompt she posted a few months back - I had this written then forgot about it.

"You sure about this?" Bucky asked, leaning back against the bed and letting his gaze run over Steve. Steve looked gorgeous right now, entirely different from what he had been a few hours before, but still stunning. Still Steve. His eyes were still fiercely blue, and the smile on his lips tasted like home.

"We never got the chance before." Steve answered, raising one shoulder and then lowering it again.   
"Because someone was so deep in the closet they could see Narnia." Bucky pointed out, and Steve ducked his head for a moment. On Steve normally that movement looked ridiculous, but right now he looked so vulnerable that Bucky couldn't help reaching out for him and squeezing his arm.

"I was scared of them finding out and you getting into trouble." Steve swallowed. Bucky leaned in and kissed him again, thanking whatever gods were out there that somehow Stevie had retained his innocence, that somehow against all the odds he still trusted him. That he'd never found out exactly where the medicine he had so desperately needed had come from, never asked about the bruises beyond a cursory prod, explained away by some mention of falling. 

It had all been to keep Steve safe and alive, and it had worked. Even now, Steve was alive, violently full of hope and determination. The only difference was that the form he had come to wear as his skin had disappeared, and in its place was Steve's own body. After everything, Bucky had never thought he would be grateful for Hydra.

If they hadn't already worked out how to turn it back, he wouldn't have been so calm. But they could remove this. They would give him his new body back in the morning. Steve had asked for the delay, claiming to be tired. They both knew why he asked, and were determined to make the most of the option while they had it.

After they had finally been released by medical, they had hurried to their room, kissing and tasting and touching. Bucky had sat on the bed to kiss Steve, but now his hands were running over Steve's shirt, tugging the fabric up. Steve shivered, arching up and letting out a quiet whimper at the sensation. 

Bucky groaned, leaning in and pressing soft kisses to the pale skin of Steve's stomach, searching out every point he knew would make him moan. He gasped at the way Steve cried out, head back, loud and needy and so wonderful. 

"How long you been thinking about this huh Stevie?" He asked, nipping at his lips. "How long?"  
"Since...since that time I woke up and... I could see you…with your hand… on the bed beside me... you looked so damn good, I wanted you..." Steve was gasping, and Bucky moved his head back for a moment to let him catch his breath before he licked across the pink bud of one nipple.

"That long and you never said?"  
"I didn't want to get... to spoil... oh..." Steve's words were lost for a moment in his pleasured cries, and it was a few seconds before he spoke again, his attention returning to Bucky. "You were my world Buck... never thought you'd say yes..."  
"And if I had..."  
"If you had I would have asked for it every night..." Steve admitted, blush spreading up across his chest and face.

Bucky kissed at the blush, and smirked as a thought hit him.  
"You wanna play a game Stevie?"  
"What?"  
"You let me take care of you, like we were going to... but we pretend like we're back in our place, in Brooklyn. You let me look after you, and it can be our first time... that sound good?"  
"So good." Steve panted, and Bucky's hand ran down Steve's chest to cup his erection. He squeezed it gently.  
"You really like that idea huh?"  
"It involves sex with you Buck. I love it."

Bucky shivered, and kissed him again, nipping at his ear.   
"So..." He smirked. "How do we want to play this? What, I've been at the docks all day and you've been at home like a neglected little housewife?"

Steve whimpered at that but managed a faint glare and Bucky smirked, giving his dick another squeeze.   
"Don't worry Stevie. I'll take good care of you... how about I go and get a drink, give you a couple of minutes to get yourself ready, and then you can surprise me..."

"Sounds good." Steve leaned in and kissed him once more, then fell back onto the bed. Bucky reluctantly walked out of the door, trying to ignore the way his cock was straining against his pants.  
He didn't have the self-control to wait longer than a minute before he walked back in, smirking at the sight in front of him. Steve had one hand up his own shirt, playing with his nipples, while the other rested over his crotch. At being caught, Steve ducked his head and blushed.

"I interrupt you at an awkward moment huh?" Bucky asked as he walked over, leaning in to kiss him, running both his hands over Steve's arms. "Because I can walk right back out again."

"No." Steve whimpered, the sound escaping him quickly. It took a couple of moments before he was calmer and could finish what he wanted to say. "No, stay... please..." He grinned up at Bucky. "Help a guy out, you know you want to...."

Bucky's hands moved to Steve's pants, unbuttoning them and moaning at the sight of Steve's cock, hard and ready. He traced a finger along the length of it, chuckling as he got a shudder in response.  
"Feeling sensitive today Stevie?"  
"Yeah..." Steve whimpered. "Need you Bucky..."  
"Oh?" Bucky nipped his lips, chasing the movement with a deep kiss before he pulled back to finish speaking. "You been wanting me all this time and never said a word?" He pressed another kiss to Steve's neck. "Got to prove it to me Steve... want to see just how much you need my cock..."

Steve whined, arching up, his breath coming short, and Bucky glanced around frantically until he caught sight of the waiting inhaler. That was alright then. If he did have an asthma attack, they were prepared.

Steve blinked at him.   
"Were you looking for my inhaler?"  
"I'd rather kill the moment than you Steve." Bucky shrugged, reaching out and moving the inhaler closer in case it was necessary. "Anyway, I thought you were about to show me something."

"Please Bucky... please... Please, I need it... I need you in me Buck... need you to fill me..."  
"Nuh-uh." Bucky murmured, leaning in for another kiss. "Didn't tell you to tell me Steve. I want you to show me... show me just how bad you need it babe, go on..."

Steve fumbled at his pants, and Bucky helped him, undressing him with practiced hands. These movements were familiar. They were movements he had done dozens of times before, taking care of Steve after their lives had changed, after the serum. But it had never been like this. Beneath his hands, Steve groaned, rocking up into the air, and Bucky leaned in to kiss him, his hand snaking down to cup Steve's cock and squeeze lightly.

"Oh...I see... you're excited about this huh?" Bucky asked, shivering as he saw the way Steve pressed into his touch. "Could just use my hand, bring you off like I've seen you do before..." His fingertips brushed the head of his cock, and Steve whimpered and shook his head.

"No?" Bucky asked. "What do you want?"

Steve's answer was barely audible, and Bucky leaned in, whispering against his lips.  
"I want to hear it."  
"I want your cock in me... please..." Steve whimpered, and Bucky moved back, letting Steve slide down his pants. He groaned as Steve spread his legs, slicking up two of his own fingers in some Vaseline from the jar he had put by the side of the bed. 

Bucky sat back, stroking himself through his pants, groaning as Steve rubbed a finger against his entrance before pushing it into himself and thrusting it shallowly, rocking his slender hips up against his fingers.  
"Fuck Stevie... how's that feel?"  
"Full..." Steve murmured.

"Could just watch you like this all day Stevie... get you to come with your fingers in your ass and not do anything at all..."  
"Please..." Steve whimpered, looking at Bucky's crotch and licking his lips. "Please Buck, I need... need you, please..."  
"Once you got yourself fully ready for me, then you get me babe, I promise." Bucky reassured him, groaning as Steve slid in a second finger, working himself open. "Just a bit more babe, that's it... that's it... God Steve, you look so good... so open for me like that, so hot... you ready for me?"  
"Yeah... yeah...." The word was a breathy moan, pleading to be listened to, and Bucky was quick to oblige, slicking himself up and tenderly guiding Steve's hand away before lining up and pushing into the heat of Steve's body.

"Fuck Steve... you're so tight... feel so damn good... so damn good Steve, always knew you'd feel like this... it's perfect... oh..." He groaned and gently stroked his flesh hand between their bodies, skirting around Steve's cock which gave a slight twitch. "You're incredible Stevie."

"Thanks..." Steve moaned, head back, gasping. "You feel so big right now Buck..."  
"You're doing so good...I wanted you for so long Steve... got you now, you feel so good... that's it, that's it, just let me... oh wow..." He rocked into him slowly before carefully changing the angle of his hips, so that each shallow thrust brushed him against Steve's prostate.

Steve cried out, and he could feel his body tightening.  
"That's it Stevie... you going to come? You get any tighter and I'm gonna... Gonna paint your insides Stevie, mark you as mine forever..."   
Those words were enough to push Steve over the edge and he spasmed in climax, Bucky filling him a moment later. He pressed kisses to Steve's neck.  
"That was real good Stevie." He told him quickly. "That good for you? You think we can do it again sometime?"

Steve nodded quickly, burying his face against Bucky's neck, and Bucky carefully rolled them so Steve was cuddled to his chest. In a few minutes he'd clean them up, and tomorrow he was going to help Steve get his new body back. For tonight, he had Steve, and that was enough.


End file.
